brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
71313 Lava Beast
|Ages = |Released = Summer 2016 |Theme = BIONICLE }} 71313 Lava Beast is a BIONICLE set released in July 2016. This set contains 114 pieces. Description The lava beast is primarily black with yellow and transparent orange. He has the rib cage piece and a lava design on his torso and pose-able claws with blades that have gears attached to them. It has a transparent green head and eye stalk with an orange black mask, horns, a jaw piece, and a half shadow trap on the back. It has the standard hip swiveling gear on its back. It also comes with a red 2016 Tahu’s mask that has a transparent lime green fringe. LEGO description Feel the heat of battle with the Lava Beast, featuring a BIONICLE® head with mask pop-off trigger and punchable jaw mask pop-off function, lava blades, rotating torso and 2 special masks. Fly the Lava Beast into battle and fight with fire! The Lava Beast has been summoned from the dark depths of the island of Okoto to help Umarak the Destroyer fight the Toa. Tahu, the Uniter of Fire has lost his Unity Mask to the monstrous creature, who can now control fire and use it against his enemies. Launch aerial attacks on the LEGO® BIONICLE® heroes using the lava crystal wings, swipe at them with the slicing lava blades, but dodge their blows that can pop-off his mask! *Features a BIONICLE® head with mask pop-off trigger, 2 pairs of slicing lava blades, Beast Mask of Corruption, punchable jaw mask pop-off function, lava crystal wings, armor chest piece with unique corruption decoration, and posable claws and joints. *Open the posable claws and then tighten them around the corrupted Unity Mask of Tahu. *Pop the trigger of the beast’s BIONICLE® head to release the Beast Mask of Corruption and power up with the corrupted Unity Mask of Tahu. *Turn the wheelto rotate the torso for fast-action play. *Also includes the corrupted Unity Mask of Tahu. *Sturdy design for intense crash-and-bash play. *This set offers an age-appropriate building experience for ages 7-14. *Stands over 8” (22cm) tall. *Go to LEGO.com/BIONICLE for building instructions, games, animations and more. Ask your parents’ permission before going online. Background The Lava Beasts, along with the Quake Beasts and Storm Beasts, were unleashed by Umarak on the orders of Makuta to keep the Toa occupied while Umarak searched for the pieces of Makuta's Mask of Ultimate Power. They were created by Shadow Traps being fused with the power of the elements and unleashed against the City of the Mask Makers, where they fought the Toa and Elemental Creatures. However, after the initial wave was beaten back by the Toa, it fell to the Creatures and the native Okotans to continue the battle while the Toa and Ekimu sought out Umarak to halt Makuta's plans. They later fought several of the Elemental Beasts on their way, and Gali saw others while trapped in the Shadow Realm prior to Makuta's ultimate defeat. Gallery File:Lego-bionicle-71313-international-toy-fair-2016-zusammengebaut-andres-lehmann.jpg Trivia *Instructions were released to combine the three Beasts and Umarak the Destroyer into a larger model; this had no role in the storyline. Category:BIONICLE Category:2016 sets Category:70000 sets Category:71000 sets